


I Need You To Know

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve x reader. Reader risks her life in the battle of Sokovia to protect Steve. When she wakes up in medical, he decides that life is too short to hold back how he feels about her any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You To Know

Your face contorted as you drew your electric batons crisscross down the neck of one of Ultron’s minions, breathing heavily as the now headless robot fell to the ground. The air was thick with dust and sound, the overwhelming metallic taste of blood in your mouth making you dizzy.

Your heart pounded as you turned to see six robots speeding directly at you. Your calloused hands clenched the batons in your fists, ready to fight to the death. A blur of red, white and blue was in front of you suddenly and your chest leaped.

“Steve,” you thought with relief.

Together, the two of you easily brought down the robots, Steve moving quickly to cup your face in his hand as soon as he effortlessly ripped out circuits from the back of the last robot standing.

“Y/N, you’re hurt,” he said worriedly. The searing pain down the side of your face told you he was right, as did the blood pouring from your lip, but you shook your head with a weak smile.

“I’ve had worse, I’m fine.” You gazed at him, tears of gratitude welling in your eyes. “If you hadn’t come over here though, I don’t think I would’ve been.”

He looked at you seriously. “Don’t think like that. You’re stronger than you-“  
You cut him off as your breath cut short upon the sight of one of the metal monsters standing up from a pile of rubble behind Steve, his palm raised with a pulsing blue energy. “NO,” you roared, pushing him out of the way as you tried to deflect the beam away with an energy pulse from your batons. You felt a staggering pain in your chest, the air forced out of you as you flew 15 feet backward. You heard Steve’s faint voice crying out your name and you felt panic flood through your body as the world seemed to dim around you, the agony in your chest reaching its peak.

“Steve,” you thought again weakly. You felt your eyes flutter closed and your head rolled to the side, convinced that this was to be your end.

-  
Your eyes opened and squinted immediately, adjusting to the bright lights of the room that you awoke in. You tried to sit up but slumped down immediately at the stabbing sensation in your chest. You heard quick, soft footsteps approaching and you tried to see who it was, but it was too painful to move. Your eyes filled with tears of confusion and frustration.

It was Bruce. He approached you with a soft smile. “Hey there, champ,” he said.

You looked at him wildy. “What happened, why can’t I move right?”

Bruce sighed sympathetically. “Do you remember anything from Sokovia, Y/N?”

Your mind jumped back to the ripping pain in your chest that shook you to the core, the dimness that then obscured your senses as you sure you were dying. You met his gaze. “I thought I died,” you said simply.

Bruce grimaced. “It was pretty touch and go for a while, honestly. Whatever that beam was, it scarred a lot of lung tissue. Steve got you to me and Wendy fast enough where we could stabilize you until you got back to the cradle.”

You nodded. “Where is he?”

Bruce smiled at you softly. “In the living room, probably still up. We kicked him out of here a few hours ago––he wouldn’t leave your side.”

You felt a different kind of pang in you this time, one of nerves and affection. You and Steve had been close ever since you came onto the Avengers––after a slew of shitty boyfriends that left you fairly emotionally scarred, it was nice to hang with a man who treated women with respect. You loved that he was polite but still knew how to joke around with everyone and that he was so devoted to those he cared about. You two spent a lot of time together, and you had started feeling more than friendly toward him, lingering in hugs just a little longer and feeling that “ahhhhh” sense of melting when he smiled at you. You both would flirt a bit, but you weren’t really sure of how he felt––and you valued him too much as a friend to jeopardize that relationship. You didn’t know it, but Steve also felt the same; holding his feelings back knowing that your past boyfriends had left you with trust issues and didn’t want to pressure you or have you view him as just another guy trying to get with you.

You looked at Bruce. “Can you see if he’s awake? I want to talk to him.”

Bruce nodded and patted your arm. “If you need any medical help, just press that button there; Wendy or I will be down right away.”

You squeezed his hand warmly. “Thanks, Doc.” You stared at the ceiling as he left, the pain in your chest now like a dull ache. You peered down underneath your shirt, startled to see what looked like dark bruising. You remembered that Clint looked the same after his time with the cradle and you relaxed.

The door to the medical ward opened with a swoosh and in came Steve, looking tired and disheveled but still managing to smile at you. “Hey, how are you feeling?” he said softly.

You smiled wryly. “I’ve been better. But I’m not dead, so there’s that.” You hissed as you gripped the metal railing on your bed as you tried to slide up again to no avail. Steve was there in a second, guiding you gently upward in the support of his strong yet gentle hands.

You got comfortable and Steve moved to remove his hands. You grabbed one and he stared at you, his expression unreadable. “Bruce told me that you were the one who brought me to him and Wendy. That without you, I wouldn’t be here.” You swallowed as you fought to keep your voice even. “That’s twice you saved my ass, Rogers,” you said with a shaky laugh.

Steve pulled over a rolling stool and sat down at your bedside, meeting your eyes with an intense gaze. “Y/N,” he said with a deep breath. “When I saw you lying there, I honestly thought –– I didn’t think you were coming back. While Bruce and Wendy were working on you, there was something bothering me. Something that I promised myself I would do if, well if you were OK,” he said slowly.

Your heartbeat sped up with suspense. “OK, what is it?”

He smiled crookedly and ran a thumb over your now-healing cheek. “This,” he murmured quietly as he leaned in toward you, your eyes closing as he placed his lips lightly on yours.

You felt yourself start to smile and you placed a hand on the nape of his neck, drawing him to you more hungrily. You broke apart and looked at him, your eyes sparkling. “Shit, if I would have known that almost getting killed would get you to kiss me, I would have got blasted way earlier,” you said jokingly.

Steve nudged you playfully and kissed you again, this time more deeply. He pulled away and planted a light kiss on your forehead. “I’m sorry, Y/N, I was just, I didn’t know how you felt and I was nervous and,” he looked at you earnestly, “I didn’t want you to think I was just trying to get with you; that I was like any of your exes. I want you to be comfortable with me and feel like you can trust me. I just, I would never have been able to live with myself if I never told you how much I liked you. As more than you know, just a friend,” he said shyly.

You beamed at him, the pain in your chest seemingly lessening. “I do. Now come here,” you patted to your bed and he slid in nimbly, smiling as you laid your head on his chest. “This is so nice,” you said giggling.

He started stroking your hair, sending a shiver of pleasure up your spine. “It is,” he murmured contentedly.

You tilted your head toward him, smiling slightly. “I wish either one of us would’ve had the guts to make a move sooner, but I’ll take it.” Steve chuckled and wrapped his arms around you more tightly, you sighed with contentment and snuggled in closer. “Get some sleep, Y/N. I’ll be right here.”

“I don’t think I can, I’m too excited that this is actually happening.” You both started laughing and you reached your mouth toward his. You moved back. “I’ll try though. Goodnight, Steve.”

——

Your body smashed into the ground, the air in your lungs dissipating. Panic permeated your pores, the metallic taste of blood strangling you as you choked for air. Suddenly, you were outside your body, gazing at your ravaged form and trying to scream out for help, but no one was around.

I’m dead, I’m dead, I’m dead, I’m

You shuddered awake with a jolt, immediately cognizant of how damp with sweat your body had become. “Y/N?” Steve’s clear voice rang out right away as you looked around frantically. “Hey, hey, hey, you’re safe, it was a nightmare, I’m right here.”

You put a hand over your mouth as tears sprang to your eyes. “Oh my god, it was so real, I was there again, I saw myself die,” you choked out. You fought to get your breathing back to normal as Steve rubbed your back.

“It’s OK. You’re safe, you’re here with me. You’re gonna be OK.”

Overwhelmed by the terror of your dream, desperately seeking comfort, you pressed your lips quickly against Steve’s, winding a hand in his hair as you both broke and came together again and again; a frenzy of tongue and teeth. Steve let out a soft moan and you instinctively moved to bite on his neck. After a few seconds, he suddenly moved you back.

You looked at him in a panic. “I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?”

Steve let out a short laugh and framed your face with his hand. “Absolutely not. But I think you still need some time to recover before things, you know,” he blushed and you had to laugh, “really heat up.” Still laughing, you kissed his cheek. “OK, fair point.”

You snuggled back in against him and felt the tension in your body draining. “I’m really glad you kissed me today, Steve.” He kissed the top of your forehead. “I am too,” he murmured.

 

You both drifted off to sleep and this time, you didn’t have another nightmare. Steve was right. You felt safe with him.


End file.
